


One More Place they shouldn't do it

by harlequinnharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/harlequinnharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets fucked in a mcdonalds playplace</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Place they shouldn't do it

**Author's Note:**

> I came across http://bgayb.tumblr.com/post/106047498393/piplups-fuck-me-in-the-mcdonalds-playplace and went with it!

In between driving to McDonalds at god knows what time from their hotel room out of a whim and Louis whispering: “Guess what love?” Harry, sleepy and tired, didn’t really know how Louis’ mind went from one thought to another.

He couldn’t say he’s complaining he’s now out of breath and crawling inside a slide, Louis not far behind him. Maybe they really shouldn’t bother going into the slides because all the lights were turned off anyway.

"I shouldn’t really let you talk me into doing these kind of things." He knows that Louis can talk him into doing anything though.

"Come one love. One more compartment, we barely fit in this one." Louis said, completely ignoring what he said. "Do hurry because, couple of tenners only counts for a few minutes."

"Oh god, Louis!"

"Shhh love. I did promise we’ll be quiet." Louis turned him over and attacked his lips before he could even reply. "I guess here will have to do… Come on baby, off!"

Harry rolled his eyes but helped Louis who’s tugging on his pants anyway.

"Aww baby look at you!" Harry gasped as Louis tugged on his kit.

He responds by palming Louis’ fully clothed one, and blindly tugging on sweatpants.

"Not fair." He whispers.

"Shhh baby."

Louis held a packet of lube infront of him with an amused grin. Harry, hazed and confused bit the packet and tugged lazily.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s effort and ripped the packet open from Harry’s mouth, a good amount spilling on Harry’s face.

"Ooops." Harry said after spitting out the piece of packet stuck in his mouth.

"Haha, not the place we need them love." Louis laughed moving to smear off the lube from Harry’s face but the other boy captured his fingers on his mouth instead.

"Eager aren’t you love?" Harry whimpered when he yanked his fingers off and squeezed the remaining lube instead. "Let’s hurry now." He whispered teasing the younger’s entrance before inserting a nimble finger.

"You love this don’t you baby?" He asked, inserting a second finger once felt Harry was ready. "Such a dirty baby. You know that these are for children eh?"

"But I’m your baby?" Harry said, pouting.

Louis laughed and kissed Harry’s face until he stopped laughed pouting, whispering. “Yes, yes you are baby.”

"Louuuu… Hurry up." Louis added a third finger before he even finished the sentence.

"Such a bad, baby. So impatient." It didn’t take long before Harry was rocking against Louis’ fingers. "Maybe I should let you come like this? I bet you could."

"Nooooo! Lou!" Harry whined again, pout and fake tears in his eyes. Louis laughed, because how can he say no to Harry. And he dare complain how Louis can talk him into anything.

Louis was inside Harry in one swift motion. Bodies familiar with each other after years and years of being together. It’s amazing how they never get tired of each other, how Louis revels on Harry’s sweet sweet heat and how Harry whines and cries at Louis for more.

Harry can almost hear Liam freaking out, an occurance that happened way too many times to count, after walking in on them several times. Liam always rolls their eyes on them, complaining. “For goodness’ sake you two! It’s been years stop snogging like rabbits!” Harry knows he’d freak out once he finds out what they did, but what Liam doesn’t know can’t hurt him.

"Hold on love." Louis said and Harry did, but the plastic is blunt and slippery. There’s really nothing much to hold on to. "You’re too big for this place you know? Should have thought this through."

"Shhhh, you talk too much boo! Concentrate."

Louis answered with a particularly hard thrust in an angle they’re both familiar with. “Is that so?”

Harry can only gasp and nod, Louis continued to repeat the motion until they’re both convulsing and Harry lost his grip on the plastic railing. A few more thrust and they were slowly sliding down. Harry desperately flailing for a moment trying to stop their descent, until the pull of gravity and Louis thrust made him orgasm, his limbs marshmallow and useless. Louis’s orgasm followed before they were even at the bottom.

They were both speechless and trying to catch their breath when a bright light stung Harry’s eyes.

It took him a few seconds to realize where they are and what their position is. Harry can feel the blood rushing on his head as he tried to hide his face on Louis shoulder. He tightened his grip on Louis’ shoulder and wouldn’t let go even as he heard Louis talking.

"Hey, lad, how about you forget this happened and I gave you more cash?"

It took a few exchange of words but Louis was magic and the staff agreed not to talk about it. There was a few awkward moment when the staffed refused to leave them, afraid that they’d do something again, but Harry refused to let Louis go.

'Baby, my pants are up there!' Harry whispered, uncharacteristically embarrassed.

They asked the un-moving staff to turn around as Louis awkwardly crawled up to retrieve Harry’s pants.

"That went well." Louis whistled as they lock the car, smug yet expecting Harry to be indignant.

Instead he was surprised to hear: “Baby, I want a slide at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me


End file.
